The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of blanket flower, an ornamental grown for landscape and container. The new invention is known botanically as Gaillardia×grandiflora and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘FRENZY’. Gaillardia is in the family Asteraceae, under which the commonly referred to “flower” is actually the inflorescence, and made up of smaller ray flowers and disc florets.
The new Gaillardia variety named ‘FRENZY’ is a hybrid seedling selection that resulted from the deliberate cross-pollination between, as female parent, a Gaillardia plant which the inventor had raised from seed collected from a plant of Gaillardia×grandiflora ‘Fanfare’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,892) and, as male parent, a plant which the inventor discovered as a naturally-occurring mutation of Gaillardia ‘Burgunder’ (unpatented). The goal set forth by the inventor was that of producing new Gaillardia varieties exhibiting improved flower color, higher petal count, and improved flower form, over all other varieties known to the inventor.
Breeding and selection was conducted by the inventor, at the inventor's nursery located in the state of Washington. The inventor selected ‘FRENZY’ in 2004 based on the criteria of flower color and plant habit.
The distinguishing characteristics of ‘FRENZY’ are habit, flower color, flower dimensions, and quantity of flowers.
‘FRENZY’ is readily distinguishable from the female parent by the color and number of the ray flowers. Although both varieties bear tubular ray flowers, the ray flowers of ‘FRENZY’ are predominantly red in color, with yellow coloration to the petal tips, whereas the ray flowers of the female parent are more equally yellow and red in color. The typical number of ray flowers in a single inflorescence of ‘FRENZY’ ranges between 25 and 30, whereas the typical inflorescence of the female parent contains 18 to 25 ray flowers.
‘FRENZY’ is readily distinguishable from the male parent by the shape of the ray flowers. The ray flowers of ‘FRENZY’ are tubular in shape, whereas the ray flowers of the male parent ‘Burgunder’ are planar.
The closest comparison plant known to the inventor is the inventor's variety Gaillardia ‘TIZZY’ (U.S. co-pending application 12/075,635). Whereas both ‘FRENZY’ and ‘TIZZY’ bear tubular ray flowers, the ray flowers of ‘FRENZY’ are red and yellow in color, whereas the ray flowers of ‘TIZZY’ are uniformly red.
The new Gaillardia variety named ‘FRENZY’ exhibits compact dwarf habit, large red tubular flowers with bright yellow petal apices, and medium-green foliage. Flowers are fragrant and bloom profusely from early to late summer. Cultural requirements include full sun and well-draining soil such as loam, given moderate water. Hardiness is classified as USDA Zone 5.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘FRENZY’ was conducted in 2005 at the inventor's nursery in Washington. Asexual propagation was carried out by the inventor, and the method used was softwood cuttings. Since that time under careful observation ‘FRENZY’ has been determined uniform, stable and true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.